vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TeenAngel101/InFAMOUS Mass-Conversion Calcs
'1. Ray Sphere Blast (InFAMOUS 1)' Now, first, let me explain how the Ray Sphere works. It works by turning non-humans in its Blast into energy, and then concentrates that energy into an individual, turning them into a Conduit. The more non-humans converted into energy, the more powerful the Conduit will become. The Ray Sphere converts Non-Conduit humans into electric energy and then transfers that energy into the nearest Conduit. Once enough energy has accumulated within the Conduit, their latent superhuman abilities are activated. -inFAMOUS Wikia In inFAMOUS 1, at the very beginning of the game, Cole detonates the Ray Sphere in the middle of the Historic District of Empire City, killing thousands. The Blast converted these thousands of people into energy, and transferred all of it into Cole, activating his powers. Now, first, the average human weighs 70 KG. https://hypertextbook.com/facts/2003/AlexSchlessingerman.shtml Next, they say countless times that THOUSANDS of people were killed in the Blast. These people were converted into energy and transferred into Cole. We never get an exact number, but I will use estimates of 1,000 10,000 and 100,000. 70 x 1,000 = 7,000 Kg 70 x 10,000 = 70,000 Kg 70 x 100,000 = 700,000 Kg Using the Mass-Energy Conversion Calculator, we can get a result of how much energy converting the mass of all these people yields. http://www.1728.org/einstein.htm 7,000 = 6.2913e+20 joules or 150.365 Gigatons (Large Island level) 70,000 = 6.2913e+21 joules or 1.503 Teratons (Small Country level) 700,000 = 6.2913e+22 joules or 15.036 Teratons (Country level) This obviously scales to Cole, since all the energy the Ray Sphere converted these people into was transferred directly into him. '2. Polarity Wall converts bullets' The way Cole's Polarity Wall power works is that it converts anything the shield hits into energy which he then absorbs. He mostly does this with bullets, so let's see how much energy this is worth. Firstly, the Reapers use AK-47's, which use 7.62x39mm ammo. According to Wikipedia, the weight of these bullets range from 7.9 grams, 8 grams, and 10 grams. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/7.62×39mm 7.9 grams = 7.1002e+14 joules or 169.7 Kilotons (Large Town level) 8 grams = 7.1900e+14 joules or 171.85 Kilotons (Large Town level) 10 grams = 8.9876e+14 joules or 214.81 Kilotons (Large Town level) The Dust Men use weapon that resemble PPSH's, which use 7.62x25mm Tokarev ammunition. These bullets only range from 5.5 grams to 5.8 grams. 5.5 grams = 4.9432e+14 joules or 118.14 Kilotons (Large Town level) 5.8 grams = 5.2128e+14 joules or 124.59 Kilotons (Large Town level) The First Sons use weapons that resemble FAMAS rifles, which use 5.56x45mm NATO ammo. This averages around 4 grams. 4 grams = 3.5950e+14 joules or 85.923 Kilotons (Town level+) Almost done... There are also Miniguns that Cole's shield converts into energy as well. Their bullets masses are 147 grams to 175 grams. 147 grams = 1.3212e+16 joules or 3.1577 Megatons (Small City level) 175 grams = 1.5728e+16 joules or 3.7591 Megatons (Small City level) According to the InFAMOUS Wiki, the Militia choppers use M230 chain guns, which use ammo with a mass of 343.0 grams. 343 grams = 3.0827e+16 joules or 7.3679 Megatons (City level) However, the chopper is firing TWO rounds at a time. So he's absorbing two bullets at once which comes out as: 686 grams = 6.1655e+16 joules or 14.736 Megatons (City level) '3. Second Son Conduits convert people into energy' Now this one is rather simple. In Second Son and First Light, Delsin and Fetch are able to convert humans into energy and then absorb them to replenish themselves. Mass of human = 70 Kg 70 Kg = 6.2913e+18 joules or 1.50365678776 Gigatons (Small Island level) '4. The Beast's Ray Field Blasts (InFAMOUS 2)' I know I said I would make a part 2, but screw it, this is pretty much all that's left, so I'll just throw them in real quick. Basically, it's the first calc, but The Beast is able to use these Blasts to convert the entire population of two cities into energy. Empire City and New Marais. We'll do the former first. Now, Empire City is based on New York City, so for a low end, I will use the population of New York City: 8.538 million https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_York_City However, according to the inFAMOUS wiki, Empire City has an official population of 10,422,592. http://infamous.wikia.com/wiki/Empire_City So I will use that as a high end. Mass of human = 70 Kg (Low-End) 70 x 8.538 million = 597,660,000 Kg = 5.3715e+25 joules or 12.838 Petatons (Multi-Continent level) (High-End) 70 x 10,422,592 = 729581440 Kg = 6.5572e+25 joules or 15.672 Petatons (Multi-Continent level) And now, for New Marais, unlike Empire City, it does not have an official population, so we will just use the population of New Orleans: 391,495 70 x 391,495 = 27404650 Kg = 2.4630e+24 joules or 588.671 Teratons (Large Country level+) 'Final Tally:' 150.365 Gigatons/Large Island level (High 6-C) 1.503 Teratons/Small Country level (Low 6-B) 15.036 Teratons/Country level (6-B) 169.7 Kilotons/Large Town level (High 7-C) 171.85 Kilotons/Large Town level (High 7-C) 214.81 Kilotons/Large Town level (High 7-C) 118.14 Kilotons/Large Town level (High 7-C) 124.59 Kilotons/Large Town level (High 7-C) 85.923 Kilotons/Town level+ (7-C+) 3.1577 Megatons/Small City level (Low 7-B) 3.7591 Megatons/Small City level (Low 7-B) 7.3679 Megatons/City level (7-B) 14.736 Megatons/City level (7-B) 1.503 Gigatons/Small Island level (High 7-A) 12.838 Petatons/Multi-Continent level (High 6-A) 15.672 Petatons/Multi-Continent level (High 6-A) 588.671 Teratons/Large Country level+ (High 6-B+) Category:Blog posts Category:InFAMOUS